


this is a test

by sina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, this is a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sina/pseuds/sina
Summary: it's just a fucking test





	this is a test

Jack and Kent get back together and Jack moves to vegas and does all sort of gentlemanly and chivalrous things to win Kent back so finally they make sweet sweet love overlooking the vegas strip at night and when he's fucked out and covered in Kent's bite marks, Jack says "kenny" and kent says "yeah" and jack says "i love you" and kent says "shut up baby i know it" and then they fuck forever every day for the rest of eternity because they are in love and if you disagree with me well then..... leave


End file.
